overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pestonya Shortcake Wanko
'Pestonya Shortcake Wanko ' (ペストーニャ・ショートケーキ・ワンコ) is the Head Maid of the Homunculus Maids of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Pestonya is a maid whose outer appearance is that of a beautiful lady but has the head of a Shetland Sheepdog instead of a human's and a vertical scar on her face running down the center with signs of stitching. Personality Pestonya is a benevolent person who's loyal to Nazarick. Despite her gruesome appearance, Pestonya is a motherly figure and one of the few in Nazarick who does not despise humans. She, alongside Nigredo, does not agree to kill innocent people. Background In the Web Novel, Pestonya's creator was a person that mostly named things based on food and tried to name her Pescatore.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc According to Eclair, Pestonya is currently in charge of managing the 9th Floor of Nazarick, since Sebas Tian is not around to do so due to his assigned mission in Re-Estize.Overlord Volume 02 Intermission The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Pestonya serves Aura with a hamburger with two pickles, french fries with skin on and a cola drink during her break time.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Gathering, Lizardman During the war with the lizardmen, she assists Shalltear Bloodfallen by supplementing her magic to open a Gate to the Wetlands when Shalltear claims that she is not able to do so alone.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair The Men in the Kingdom Arc In response to Sebas Tian's order, Solution Epsilon reluctantly declined using the scrolls created by the Supreme Beings. Instead, she makes a suggestion to Sebas about requesting help from Pestonya, since she has the power to heal Tuareninya Veyron's wounds.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up Once Tuare is accepted into Nazarick by Ainz, Pestonya along with the other homunculus maids would later greet her. After Tuare leaves, Pestonya makes a quip at Sebas that the human has fallen for him, causing the butler to blush upon hearing those words from her.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz decides to give rewards to his minions for their hard work. When Solution asks for a few humans, Ainz reminisces about the humans held captive from the Eight Fingers and the remaining humans protected by Pestonya and Nigredo who are both under confinement. He decides to give Solution the remaining captives of Eight Fingers and not the latter because Pestonya and Nigredo actually risked going against his orders to save them. As a result, Albedo is outraged and while Ainz forgives them, they are sentenced to house arrest until Albedo has a chance to calm down.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Pleiades Day Arc Due to her actions, Pestonya was confined in the Frozen Prison with Nigredo as her cellmate. Because of her confinement, she was unable to complete Tuare's maid training, a task that was later taken over by Yuri Alpha. She and her compatriot were later freed at the behest of Yuri, who requested their aid in running a Sorcerer Kingdom sponsored orphanage.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus The Pleiades Day The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Both Nigredo and her are released from confinement and are later put in charge of managing a new war orphanage in E-Rantel in order to help with integrating future generations to stay loyal to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities and Powers Pestonya is a High Priest that can use powerful healing magic.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden: Nazarick’s Guardian Aura-chan She is also said to be a high-leveled cleric. Her maid outfit is equal to a high-class item, bringing her some defensive stats. In addition, her fur possesses cold resistance. If Pestonya decided to use resurrection spells, then she would require the use of gold coins, jewels, or other valuable goods equivalent to it in exchange. In the Web Novel, it was said that she has access to the highest-ranking of holy magic.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 According to Ainz, she was considered to be the best healer they can find available in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She can also transfer her mana reserves over to Shalltear, helping to prolong the vampire's use of the Gate spell.Overlord First Half Chapter 48: War Part 8 The butler Sebas Tian recalls that there are only two people in Nazarick who could completely remove Tuareninya Veyron's mental damage were Pestonya as well as Ainz.Overlord First Half Chapter 62: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 2 Relationships Nigredo Unlike the rest of the denizens of Nazarick, she and Nigredo opposed killing innocent people kidnapped by Demiurge from Re-Estize. They went out of their way to free them and ended up punished for it. Aura Bella Fiora Pestonya is close enough to Aura to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. She is even willing to help bring food such as hamburger to Aura when the elf decided to take a break from work. Mare Bello Fiore Pestonya is close enough to Mare to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Yuri Alpha Pestonya seems to be in friendly terms with Yuri to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Eclair Ecleir Eicler Pestonya is close enough to Eclair to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Tuareninya Veyron Pestonya greeted Tuare and welcomed her as the newest maid in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She agreed with Sebas Tian to educate her on how to become a proper maid. Pestonya also noticed that Tuare had fallen for Sebas Tian and she used the fact to tease him despite being her superior. Trivia * Pestonya was designed to have a speaking habit of adding a "woof" sound whenever finishing a statement but she occasionally forgets or adds it a little too late. * In the Web Novel, the three elven slaves from Tenmu had their ears fully restored by Pestonya's magic. * According to Maruyama, alongside Pandora's Actor, Pestonya can use resurrection magic almost infinitely.ARCADIA 2.22: ARCADIA 1623 02-06-2011 Quotes *(To Aura): "As per Aura-sama's wishes, I have brought a hamburger as well as two pickles, french fries with skin on and the drink would be cola Woof." *(To Sebas about Tuare): "...wan. That is to say, I meant she would probably retire after marriage-wan." *(To Ainz): "I sincerely apologize for this ~wan. While I do agree with what you have said, we have calculated that this amount of people will be needed to provide the optimum assistance for your three days of vacation ~wan. If you wish to roll around in your room! then I feel we must ensure you move around in perfect comfort ~wan." *(To Ainz): "For instance, if you wish to roll on your back, we will have eight maids to turn you ~wan. In addition, if you wish to read a book, we will have one person hold the book while another watches where you look and turns the page ~wan." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Priests Category:Clerics Category:Magic Casters Category:Homunculus Maids Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:10th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick